Love Gives Us Wings
by Kyrachii
Summary: Les ailes sont la métaphore de la force du cœur. Elles nous pousse à avancer, à évoluer et à toujours viser plus haut. Mais Stiles à préféré s'en séparer. Depuis la mort de sa mère, les échecs, les peines et les pertes n'étaient qu'un poids de plus sur ses ailes déjà fragiles. Mais peut-être était-ce une erreur ? Car après tout, sans ailes, on est incapable de voler...
**Disclamer :** Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf et tout le monde s'en porte très bien !

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Sterek. Like really, is there another good ship ? XD

 **Situation :** Euh. Je dirais.. saison 4 ? Ouais. Contenant des spoils -rikiki spoils- de la 1 à la 4.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu cette idée d'OS dans le bus. J'réfléchissais à la force des gens qui affrontent la douleur, à cette force qui les fait se battre jour après jour. Et puis l'idée m'est venue et j'ai pas pu m'en séparer. Alors voilà ! Je ne possède pas la cover !

 **La re-note :** Le fait que je sois en train de relire les TMI influence peut être, who knows ? Les Anges, les ailes. Juste pour la précision, qu'on me prenne pas pour une folle fétichiste des ailes, quoi ^^

* * *

Tout le monde né avec une paire d'ailes blanche et douce dans le dos. La taille diffère pour chacun, mais les ailes sont toujours soyeuses et pures, exemptes de toutes formes de vice ou de douleur. Ces ailes sont invisibles. Personne ne les voit, personne n'en parle, mais tout le mode sait qu'elles sont là. Que ce sont elles qui nous pousse à avancer dans la vie, qu'elles nous reflète et nous accompagne.

Ces ailes sont un cadeau du ciel. Comme si une part angélique résidait en chacun de nous.

Certains s'en servent pour apprendre à voler et grandissent avec.

D'autres les utilisent avec noirceur et cupidité, jusqu'à les user et les briser.

Souvent les gens oublient quelque chose d'important : si le ciel donne, il peut tout à fait reprendre. Ces ailes sont un présent, une aide qui est accordé dès la naissance et c'est e chacun d'en faire bon usage. Seulement parfois, garder ses ailes semble être la chose la plus dure à accomplir sur Terre.

C'est ce qu'avait ressentit Stiles quand il avait vu sa mère fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. A mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, a l'instar de ses larmes, son regard s'attardait sur ce doux visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi pâle. Il serrait la main de Claudia dans la sienne, comme si cette simple pression allait lui redonner vie, la faire ouvrir les yeux pour le couver du regard encore une fois. Tout son corps tremblait de chagrin et il refusait d'admettre que c'était finit. Elle était partit. Et elle entreprenait ce voyage dont personne ne revenait.

C'est à cet instant que tout avait changé. Il sentit une transformation s'opérer en lui, quelque chose d'imperceptible mais de bien réel. Il ne paniqua pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid de l'hôpital, la main de sa mère encore dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et sanglota de plus belle en comprenant.

Elles l'avaient lâché. Ses ailes n'avaient pas supporté sa peine, sa douleur, et s'étaient effritées avec une lenteur maladive. Sans plus rien pour le soutenir, il était tombé. Elles étaient encore là, bien présentes au creux de ses omoplates, mais c'est comme si elles avaient disparu. Il ne sentait plus leur force, qui le guidait sur son chemin. Il ne sentait plus leur puissance, qui l'aidait à courir plus vite quand il faisait la course avec Scott.

Il les sentait épuisées, blessées. Fanées. Comme si toute la vie s'était retirée pour ne laisser qu'une paire d'ailes décharnée et sans plume dans le dos de ce petit garçon.

Stiles voulut les abandonner, les laisser mourir pour leur accorder le repos. Laisser ses ailes regagner le ciel ainsi que la paix. Mais il avait entendu les pas saccadés de son père dans les couloir blancs de l'hôpital. Il s'était redressé et avait contemplé le visage en larmes de sa dernière famille. Malgré son uniforme de shérif, l'homme faisait pâle figure et ne sembla même pas remarquer son fils, à genoux à coté du lit. Toute sa peine était rivée sur cette femme, sa femme. Sa Claudia. Vacillant pour atteindre sa défunte épouse, plus rien ne comptait. Et Stiles comprit.

Son père venait de perdre ses ailes. Pas comme lui cependant. Alors que les siennes s'était étiolées en douceur, celles de sont père venaient de lui être violemment arrachées, comme un sparadrap. Il les avait perdu et Stiles douta qu'il puisse les retrouver un jour.

Alors il se redressa lentement, chancelant sur ses pieds, la confiance s'était envolée avec la beauté de ses ailes, et se dirigea vers l'homme.

Attrapant gentiment sa main, il ne pu rater l'air dévasté de son père, le poids qui s'effondrait sur ses épaules et lui faisait courber le dos. Sans ses ailes, le shérif n'arrivait pas à lutter contre le chagrin.

Alors Stiles prit sa décision.

Resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de ceux de son père, il se fait une promesse.

Celle de toujours soutenir son père, quelque soit la fragilité de ses propres ailes. Il aurait la force, et le courage d'avancer et de tirer son père avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, pas là. Même si la souffrance lui criait de le faire.

Peut importe la douleur et la tristesse, peu importe que ses ailes soient faibles.

Il allait s'occuper de son père, quitte à les perdre pour le bon.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Les années avaient passé, et Stiles se félicitaient d'avoir réussi. Avec ses maigres forces, il avait réussi à soutenir son père et leur vie avait reprit leur cours. Lentement, avec quelques crises majeures et problèmes déroutants. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'en étaient bien sortit. Depuis ce funeste jour, dans cet hôpital aux murs immaculés et à l'odeur de médicaments bien trop forte, Stiles s'était occupé de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé de côté et était toujours la pour lui. Le shérif avait remonté la pente. Comment ne pas le faire alors que le dernier être qui compte se démène pour vous ?

Malgré les peines, tous deux en étaient ressortis plus forts, et plus proches.

Stiles avait passé tout ce temps à panser ses ailes, les aidant à guérir petit à petit. Elles étaient assez fortes pour le faire tenir debout mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à voler. Peut être ne le pourrait il jamais. Et cette pensée lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il s'était reconstruit un univers, aux cotés de Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Il était comme sa famille.

Mais une fois de plus, tout changea. Scott se fit mordre et se transforma en loup-garou. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant. Stiles essayait au mieux de l'accompagner dans ses problèmes, mais un poids était de nouveau sur ses épaules. Il se sentait coupable, énormément coupable. Son meilleur ami se serait il trouvé dans les bois à chercher son inhalateur en pleine nuit s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à partir à la recherche d'un cadavre ? Rien n'était moins sur. Il regrettait beaucoup et chaque jour, un sourire masquait la tristesse qu'il avait pour Scott. Il s'appliqua à le soutenir, comme il le faisait depuis toujours, mais avec plus d'entrain. Il lui devait bien ça.

Puis Scott commença à sortir avec Allison et Stiles ne pouvait qu'approuver. C'était une gentille fille, à la fois douce et forte, et elle faisait rêver son frère de cœur. Il parlait toujours d'elle et ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Il avait perpétuellement cet air béat sur le visage en sa présence. Et Stiles ne pût s'empêcher d'établir un parallèle avec son père, fou amoureux de sa mère. Ils avaient la même lueur dans le regard, cette lueur d'amour qui semble donner des ailes.

Mais Stiles savait lui. Il savait que si cet amour peut donner des ailes, il peut aussi les arracher. Alors il s'était interdit de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Ses ailes étaient bien trop blessées pour supporter un autre coup qui pourrait s'avérer fatal, cette fois ci. Cependant, il enviait Scott qui n'avait aucune retenue pour donner son cœur. Cette naïveté, cette innocence, c'était beau. Loup-garou ou pas, Scott restait le même garçon paumé qui sourit quand sa belle rentrait dans son champ de vision.

 **oooOOOOooo**

De nouveau, le temps s'était écoulé et la situation semblait stable. Le cercle des amis de Stiles s'était agrandit et il ne se rappelait plus comment tout se bordel était arrivé dans sa vie. Lydia lui adressait la parole, Isaac tolérait sa présence avec un sourire narquois. Et Derek. Stiles avait le plus grand mal du monde à cerner cet homme. D'apparence froid, violent et distant, il gardait cependant un regard peiné de ceux qui savent ce que c'est que se faire briser les ailes. Alors que ça aurait dû attiser sa sympathie à son égard, Stiles ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la colère envers lui, comme un besoin viscéral.

Mais encore une fois, cet équilibre précaire ne tint pas. Le surnaturel amena son lot de problèmes dans la vie de Stiles. Il arrivait à s'acclimater à cette situation, être un simple humain parmi les loups. Il sentait qu'il était parfois de trop. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop occupé à soigner ses ailes qui avait de nouveau un beau plumage. Il se sentait prêt à les utiliser, à battre des ailes pour enfin s'envoler, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais elles tombèrent en lambeau une seconde fois. C'était moins puissant, moins dur que la première fois. Quand il avait apprit que son père était en danger de mort, ce fût plus fort que lui. Il s'affaissa au sol et passa les mains devant son visage pour se forcer à ne pas se focaliser sur la douleur qui se rependait dans tout son corps.

Encore. Il était de nouveau détruit. Il n'entendait pas Derek lui hurler dessus pour se reprendre, ni ne sentait la douceur des mains de Scott sur ses épaules, lui intimant de se relever.

Il s'était levé avec maladresse, ses ailes étaient de nouveau torturées. Se demandant combien de fois ça allait lui arriver, il déchargea sa rage sur Derek. Lui gueulant que c'était de sa faute, comme toujours. Que s'il n'avait pas fricoté avec Jennifer Blake, il se serait rendu compte plutôt qu'elle était l'ennemie numéro un. Que c'était elle, le Darach. Qu'il collectionnait les psychopathes et qu'il faisait un pitoyable chef de meute.

Le plus âgé avait tout encaissé. Il n'avait pas bronché et son visage n'avait pas esquissé le moindre soupçon de douleur suite à ces mots. Seule la couleur de ses yeux avait changé, oscillant entre ce bleu-vert et le gris de la tristesse. Stiles en avait encore plus voulu au loup. Il aurait souhaité qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il lui mette une droite dans l'estomac. Qu'il réagisse. Mais rien, Derek resta immobile comme une statut avant de tourner les talons, partant pour fuir cette situation étouffante et trouver la Darach.

Stiles avait sentit ses ailes se replier sur elles même, comme honteuses. Il refusa de s'en vouloir, d'éprouver du regret. Il n'en avait ni le temps, ni la foi et encore moins la volonté.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Les choses avaient été résolues, la Darach tuée. Tout le monde avait repris le cours de son existence et Stiles soupirait en regardant l'état de ses ailes, dévastées et estropiées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir épuisé tous les bandages du monde, d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il en vint à se demander si un jour, il arriverait à voler de ses propres ailes, sans être supporté par celles des autres. Il se referma encore plus sur sa coquille, refusant que quelqu'un vienne le briser de nouveau. Sa vie se centra sur les deux êtres les plus importants pour lui : sa famille. Son père et Scott étaient les seuls qu'il laissait pénétrer dans son cocon. Pas même Malia, la cousine de Derek ne réussit à briser les murs qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur.

Il adorait la jeune fille, et c'était réciproque. Son air sauvage, son incompréhension du monde le faisait toujours sourire. Elle était différente de lui, et a bien des égards.

Si lui protégeait ses ailes en les cachant de la vue de tous, Malia elle, les utilisait comme des armes envers quiconque lui voulait du mal. C'était sa défense, son arme.

Elle l'aidait à panser ses plaies, et prit une place dans son cœur. Pas trop importante cependant, il se l'était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas trop l'aimer, au risque de se briser s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Malgré tout, cela ne changea rien. Car ce n'était Malia qui fût kidnappée par Kate. Ce fût Scott. Elle l'avait capturé et le détenait au fin fond du Mexique, essayant de le transformer en Berserker.

Pour Stiles, c'était la goutte d'eau. C'en était trop. Il en avait marre. Il suffoquait. Tout son monde s'effondrait pour la énième fois et la rage empoisonnait ses veines, circulant dans son corps comme une brûlure. La haine. Elle était belle et bien là.

Pourquoi tout s'acharnait sur lui ? Pourquoi le sort semblait lui en vouloir personnellement ? Il avait lutté, s'était battu, avait réussit à guérir petit à petit.

Alors, avant de s'élancer pour sauver son meilleur ami, il fit ce qu'il pensait ne jamais faire.

Il s'était arraché les ailes, laissant la souffrance l'envahir. Il préférait endurer le mal maintenant plutôt que de vivre une vie remplit d'échec et de douleur. Il n'apprendrait jamais à voler. Tel était son destin. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Après tout, il se reposait toujours sur les autres, alors au final, qu'est ce que ça changeait ?

Comme si son sacrifice l'avait ragaillardit, et alors même qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir marcher, il courut à la rescousse de son compagnon de toujours. Ignorant les cris de Malia et Derek, il avait semer la pagaille sur son passage, remuant ciel et terre pour retrouver Scott. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment là. Seule la sécurité de Scott importait. Il en valait l'abandon de ses ailes.

La bataille avait duré et le sang avait coulé. Très vite, ils avaient vaincu Kate et il s'était penché au dessus de Scott, le ramenant doucement à la réalité. Les étreintes, les remerciements qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait fait du bien. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Il ne pleurerait plus. Parce que ses larmes étaient signe de faiblesse, signe qu'il y avait encore trop de choses importantes à son cœur que le destin pouvait lui reprendre. Et il refusait de céder encore au désarroi et à la panique, pas plus qu'il voulait se pencher sur sa décision. Faire une croix sur ses ailes était la bonne chose à faire. La meilleure. Celui qui n'apprend jamais à voler garde les pieds sur Terre. Et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Mois après mois, il avait réapprit à vivre avec ce manque en lui. Comme si la gravité exerçait un poids plus important sur ses épaules, il se sentait différent. Isolé. Son cœur était enfermé à double tour dans un coffre en acier trempé dont il avait avalé la clef. Rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de piétiner sa vie, son cœur. Et ses ailes.

Scott avait remarqué quelque chose et semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Du moins, il en parlait avec le shérif et Derek.

Stiles ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette animosité qu'il éprouvait pour lui, comme si c'était hors de contrôle de sa volonté. Il ne maîtrisait pas cette colère sourde qu'il ressentait en le voyant ou dès que son nom était mentionné. Malgré la perte de ses ailes en même temps que ses espoirs, cette irritation envers l'homme n'avait pas passé. C'était même pire. Chaque parcelles de son corps le démangeaient en sa présence, son esprit refusait de tourner ses pensées ailleurs et ça devenait épuisant.

Jusqu'au jour où Scott trouva judicieux de les laisser tous les deux seuls au loft de la meute. Stiles n'avait pas tout de suite comprit et puis ça s'était imposé de lui même.

Jouer cartes du table, se dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas et régler les tensions. Voila ce que Scott voulait qu'ils fassent. Mais Stiles était fatigué. Fatigué de devoir s'expliquer, se justifier. Il devait déjà suffisamment le faire auprès de son père qui lui reprochait son manque de motivation, d'ambition. Voir même d'envie.

Mais comment oser désirer quelque chose sans avoir peur de le perdre une fois obtenu ?

Derek n'avait pas semblé de son avis et la dispute avait éclaté. Lui hurlant son incompréhension et son besoin que ça s'arrange. Stiles était partit dans un grand rire digne d'un fou, arrachant un frisson au plus vieux. Comment osait il lui parler de ses besoins et exiger quelque chose de lui ? Il lui répondit que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Que plus rien n'en avait. Qu'il était résigné et que même sa propre mort ne l'aurait pas intéressé.

Et l'inimaginable c'était produit. Derek l'avait poussé si fort contre un mur que ses omoplates s'étaient écrasés contre la surface dans un craquement sourd. Avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de lui gueuler dessus pour lui demander ce qu'il lui avait prit, les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les siennes. Et un sentiment étrange remua en lui.

Figé. C'était le mot. Il était figé. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. Depuis quand Derek se mettait à embrasser des mecs ? Depuis quand Derek embrassait si bien ? Depuis quand Derek voulait l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi ?

Sans qu'il n'ai eu conscience d'en dicter le geste, ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour du cou du plus vieux, l'attirant contre lui.

Et alors que Derek le serrait contre lui comme s'il était un trésor, un dernier changement s'opéra. Celui que Stiles pensait impossible, peut importe la volonté. Mais il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas une affaire de volonté. C'était une affaire de cœur.

Lentement, comme si le temps avait ralenti pour le faire profiter de cet instant, ses ailes repoussèrent dans son dos, plus grandes et majestueuses que jamais.

Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi fortes et puissantes, décollant presque ses pieds du sol en un battement. Il y comprenait encore moins qu'avant. Comment étais ce possible ? Il avait lui même renoncé à elles, refuser de s'attacher à quiconque.

Et la lumière se fit. Par son baiser, Derek avait déclenché un brouillard dans ses esprits. Son corps avait réagit pour lui, lui prouvant de malgré tout, quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans son cœur sans qu'il ne l'admette ou s'en rende compte. Cette colère qu'il lui vouait semblait bien loin, comme si elle n'était qu'un vieux souvenir d'un passé qu'on veut oublier. Après avoir vu son père perdre sa mère, il s'était refusé d'aimer pour ne pas être brisé. Mais ce que sa tête avait décidé, son cœur ne pouvait le contrôler. Et alors qu'il interprétait toutes ces émotions étranges envers le loup comme de la rage, ce n'était que la manifestation de l'amour qu'il lui portait et ne pouvait pas admettre.

S'en était presque ironique.

En répondant à son baiser, Stiles avait fait la différence entre les devoirs de ses pensées et les désirs de son corps. Il s'était ouvert de nouveau, à son insu. Et alors, ses ailes étaient revenues, comme un second cadeau du Ciel. Il les sentait entre ses omoplates, bien qu'il savait que seul le mur était en contact avec son dos.

Ces ailes imaginaires que tout le mode possède mais utilise différemment.

Ces ailes fantomatiques que tout le monde connaît mais dont personne ne parle.

Ces ailes blanches et douces qui sont les instruments de nos sentiments.

Ces ailes qui nous pousse à toujours nous surpasser pour aller plus loin, à nous relever pour continuer d'avancer.

Ces ailes d'anges qui nous accompagnent tout le long de notre vie, du moment que l'on sait les préserver.

Derek lui avait rendu ses ailes, et pour ça, toute la gratitude du monde ne suffisait pas. Alors peu importait de savoir pourquoi Derek semblait l'aimer, peu importait de savoir combien de temps cela aller durer. Parce que la vie ne peut pas être un long fleuve tranquille, débarrassé de toutes vagues.

La vie doit être mise à rude épreuve et testée, elle doit être éprouvée et semée d'embûches. Sans quoi, on s'ennuierait. Sans quoi, ce ne serait pas la vie.

Alors que son cœur pulsait à une vitesse vertigineuse et que le monde tournait autour de lui, une pensée traversa Stiles.

 ** _Après tout, on le dit souvent. L'amour donne des ailes, non ?_**

* * *

 _J'espère que ça t'a plu, ami lecteur. Et que tu as compris ce que j'essayais de faire passer -honnêtement, je ne suis pas sure que comprendre moi même si je relisais- ._

 _J'avais besoin d'écrire ce petit bout de texte. Je m'excuse pour l'absence -évidente- de dialogue. Je me dis que parfois, c'est pas plus mal de pas en avoir :)_

 _Je suis partie dans un délire perso un peu chelou, désolée si c'était trop weird ^^'_

 _Merci à Pouet, mon amie et béta !_

 _Love you, buddies !_

 _Kroko._


End file.
